The present invention relates to an electronic musical instrument with a keyboard and cover such as an electronic organ.
In conventional musical keyboard instruments such as electronic organs, two types of covers for protecting operation panels and keyboards are known: a first type cover pivotally supported at its rear end and opened/closed along the back-and-forth (i.e., vertical) direction; and a second type cover slidable along the back-and-forth direction and capable of being housed in a musical instrument housing. The first type cover is widely employed in upright pianos. When the cover is open, the inner surface of the upper front board faces forward (i.e., towards the player). A music rack is mounted on the inner surface, and the player places a music piece on the music rack. The second type cover is widely used in electronic organs. It comprises a plurality of cover members bent and coupled in parallel to each other, and can be slid in a straight line or along a curve in the front-and-back direction along guides formed on the inner surfaces of the side arms (i.e., side boards).
Since the first type cover comprises a single member, its structure, manufacture and assembly are simple. In addition, it also serves as a music rack when open. However, the inner surface of the upper front board faces the player when it is open and must thus be finished with the same ornamentation and precision as the outer surface, increasing manufacturing complexity and costs. The first type cover is also heavy, and when the player accidentally lets go of the upper front board while opening or closing it, the board may clamp the player's fingers between the front end portion of the cover and the front lower rail and injure him.
The second type cover, on the other hand, has a large number of parts, and manufacturing and assembly are cumbersome. Furthermore, when the cover is housed in the housing, a separate music rack must be mounted on the housing.